


London Tales

by JUSTplainHate



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Fluff, M/M, angry, fight, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTplainHate/pseuds/JUSTplainHate
Summary: There isn't alot of TID fanfiction





	London Tales

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't alot of TID fanfiction

Tessa was sat in the institute’s library quietly reading a book about stars, she was intrigued by how people came to discover these brilliant planets. She smiled at herself knowing that the planet she stood on was home, the London institute filled with moments she would never forget. She thought back on the time she met Magnus bane she caught William and her kissing; she never felt so embarrassed in her life.

The doors of the library swung open making a loud crashing sound as it hit the wall leaving a dent. Will stood at the door out of breath and red in the face from running, Tessa saw and jumped to her feet quickly hurrying to the dark haired boy “Will are you okay?” Tessa asked worriedly looking at his facial expression, which was a mix of worry and anger. Tessa studied his body language and did not need words to know it was a demon attack on the institute.

Tessa sprang into action running down the institute halls to get to where the demons were attacking, passing door after door with Will behind her keeping watch from the back. Within a few minutes, they made it to the attack seeing Shax demons everywhere; Tessa scanned the room with worried eyes and saw Jem fighting a group of Shax demons by himself. Will and Tessa shared the same look and ran over to Jem’s help. Will ducked and grabbed his Seraph blade and stabbed the demon watching it disappear in a cloud of smoke

Jem looked at the two standing before him and sighed of relief when he realised he had been saved “Thank you guys” Jem whispered softly under his breath he gave an outstretched hand towards his parabatai Will. He gave Jem a strong pull up helping him to his feet smiling towards him.

“No problem James, lucky that Tessa and I came in time then or you would have been dead,” Will said smugly, Tessa rolled her eyes and hit him playfully.

“Stop teasing him William we have more important matters then sounding smug. Like why are Shax demons in the institute?” she sighed looking around trying to see if anyone looked like they could have been the one to let them in an attack.

“It could be someone with a vendetta against us” Will sighed sitting down “But that is a long list of people we have angered over these past years” he stared blankly looking at the ceiling throwing his seraph blade in the air and catching it.  
Jem stood weekly in the corner “William” he said harshly under his breath “Stop that or you may poke someone’s eye out” he muttered looking at his parabatai being reckless sighing and rubbing his eyes from tiredness.

Will looked across to Jem “I am only having fun James. Maybe you should try it sometime” Will joked looking at Jem who did not look amused at all by his parabatai comment, he looked at Will and gave him a small shrug “We should have a meeting” Will suggested


End file.
